


The One Where J'onn Finds Out

by Swift1D5SOS



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swift1D5SOS/pseuds/Swift1D5SOS
Summary: After alex is injured during an alien attack, Maggie kisses her and that's how J'onn (and the rest of the DEO) find out





	

Alex doesn't even know how it happens, just knows that one minute she's fighting the alien and the next she's falling, falling, falling, and is that Maggie screaming her name? Somehow she doesn't black out, and yep- it was Maggie, Maggie's sobbing and begging "Alex, don't leave me," and screaming for help and Alex can't feel her legs but she feels Maggie kiss her, feels Maggie's tears, and prays to god that she'll be ok.  
She wakes up with a start, and doesn't know where she is and goes to move off the bed when she realizes she can't move her legs, and then everything comes flashing back and she's screaming and J'onn's running into the room, because his daughter is awake but she's screaming and goddamn it if he isn't scared.   
"Alex, Alex, calm down. It's j'onn, you're at the DEO- do you remember what happened?" And Alex can't even speak, is too terrified, but she nods, and sneaks a quick glance around the room before she starts panicking again.  
"Maggie, where's Maggie, J'onn tell me she's ok, please," she practically begs, and J'onn's heart breaks even more because Alex Danvers doesn't care for many people, and she cares for Maggie, and that means something.   
"Alex, relax, she went to pick up Eliza, she's ok. Now, were you ever going to tell me?" J'onn smiles, and Alex is confused for a moment before she remembers Maggie kissing her before she blacked out, and suddenly she's terrified because the entire DEO knows, and oh god what if someone doesn't accept?   
"Alex, it's ok, calm down. No one has a problem with it, I promise you. And if they do, they know where the door is. Now, were you gonna tell me?"   
"I- I was, if I knew- I knew," Alex begins, and J'onn's heart breaks, because she's saying that she wouldn't have told him unless she was sure Maggie was the one, and J'onn already knows that she knows, and he's never felt more happy for his daughter than he does right now.


End file.
